Consequences of Laziness
by sharinganillusion
Summary: Kakashi's laziness catches up on him when he forgets to submit a very important document. How is he going to convince Sakura to save his skin this time?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea made me laugh when I thought of it I hope it makes you smile too. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**more to come! stay tuned sharingan illusion x**

Anybody that knows, Hatake Kakashi knows they can trust him with their life.

Anybody that knows, Hatake Kakashi knows that he is a pervert with a fetish for _Icha Icha_.

Anybody that knows, Hatake Kakashi knows that he is chronically late for anything.

Anybody that knows, Hatake Kakashi knows that reports are few and far between, never detailed and most defiantly _always_ late.

As he stood sheepishly, scratching his head in front of the Hokage's fuming face; she shouldn't have been surprised.

"You didn't lodge the paperwork?" she verified, clenching the sake cup with her superior strength shattering it into tiny shards. "You do realize for this alliance to work the agreement was for the daimyo's daughter to marry one of our _best, _one of our _elite." _She emphasized. He shrugged, "I'm not the only elite." She sighed, "You're the only one in contention to be the Rokudaime." She added, her eyes burned, drilling the point home.

"If I didn't know any better Hatake, I'd say you planned this! You just like making my job ten times harder!" she threw an innate ornament at him that he dodged. "If you had signed that one piece of paper we wouldn't be in this position." He offered a small peace-making eye crinkle. "It was what we needed to do for the mission," he reminded her, "You said, that no one else could pull it off…" she gritted her teeth, "It was the best plan at the time…it would have been better if you could have just followed through on your return, you realize now the council won't allow me to grant you an annulment." She said, the word like it was lecherous on her tongue, "It's been too long, you've technically been married for over twelve months…it would now be considered a divorce which there are steps to follow." He put an index finger to his clothed lip. "Steps?" he couldn't fathom anything being more tedious then that mission had been.

"You have to live as man and wife for a consecutive three months. You have to attend a therapist once a week together. You have to appear to be actually 'working' on your marriage. Then and only then will the council grant you a divorce based on irrecuperable differences…" she read from the scroll in front of her. She shoved the scroll in his face, "They don't care about your reasoning's for getting married, and they care about your reasoning for staying married. Your laziness and incompetence to file annulment paperwork is insufficient."

She sat back in her chair with a menacingly, daring grin watching the visible parts of his face take in the information. If hadn't the control of his emotions that he did she could have sworn he would pass out with the implications.

"You have to tell her?" he asked weakly.

The Hokage laughed, it was cruel.

"Oh no Kakashi, _you _have to tell Sakura."

###

Kakashi hated hospitals. It was common knowledge; he avoided them like the plague. He would rather land on Sakura's doorstep and face her wraith at disturbing her sleep then face up at the hospital. And, if anyone knew Sakura that in itself was an incredible risk. She was on par with a banshee when disturbed in her sleep.

So, it was a no wonder when Miko the triage nurse nearly fell through the floor in shock at his appearance at her desk. She had blushed and stammered like most fan girls did when the elite shinobi was within breathing distance. He didn't understand what it was that drew them half his face was covered with a mask, hell, he hated it. His introverted nature shied away from the attention.

"I need to see Sakura." He stated.

"Oh, Sakura-sensei is just finishing up in surgery you can wait in her office if you would like." Miko blushed, "She is your student isn't she?" she asked, her curiosity winning out.

He inwardly cringed, "_Former _student."

Sitting in Sakura's office, he couldn't help but see her touch on everything in the room. The orderliness in the alphabetized bookshelf, the perfection in the anatomy diagrams behind her desk, the careful nature in her tight handwritten notes and the studious nature in the sheer amount of study materials. It was clear why she was the only one of his former students to reach jonin. Naruto though stronger was away too often and Sasuke going rogue hadn't helped his case when he had returned; yet, Sakura the one who had always considered herself the weakest link had championed her own apprenticeship with the Hokage herself, become the Head Medic at the hospital and the strongest kunoichi in Konoha second only to the Hokage herself.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's not like you to track me down unless you're dead or dying, especially in the hospital what's going on?" Sakura asked not looking up from her medical file immediately. She chewed her bottom lip in a problem-solving kind of way.

"Do I need a reason to see my favourite former student Sakura-chan?" he said, sweetly, she raised an eyebrow her green orb not fooled by his words, if anything it made her more suspicious. "No, you don't Sensei, however, judging by your guilt ridden face I'd say you do have a reason." She quipped. Oh, she was smart. She probably could read him better than any of the boys ever could.

"Well, you see Sakura-chan, remember the mission we partnered on in the Cloud country?" she put an index finger to her lip in thought, "You mean the one where we had to infiltrate the Feudal Lords compound as a married couple?" he nodded slowly. "Well, you see I got caught on the path of life…" he started optimistically, "Cut it Kakashi, and get to the point." He took a step back she had used her 'jonin' tone that usually followed with a box to the head. "Uh, well you know how you gave me the papers to sign after the mission so that we could annul the legally binding marriage we had entered into for the sake of the mission?" she nodded her eyes narrowing, "Well, I forgot to sign them."

She stood staring at him for a whole minute.

"Are you telling me that we are still _married_ Kakashi?" The vein was popping in her head now. He heard her knuckles crack, "Yes." He said, as he teleported from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help myself here's a another chapter to tickle your interest. Please read and reviews are all much loved please please do :)**

**sharinganillusion x**

Sakura found him after her shift in the hospital. He was in his favourite hiding spot, the same one she had found him in countless times before; his _Icha Icha_ covering his face. She stood at the base of the tree arms crossed. The anger at the situation was gone now. After seeing the Hokage she had established there was no point being angry. If she should be angry at anyone it should be herself for relying on him to fill out his end of the paperwork.

He eyed her around the book waiting for her next move. He knew giving Sakura space was the key to her temper, he knew she could never be truly angry at him for long. She moved to sit on the branch beside him, "If we are going to have to act married I have some conditions." She stated, "First one being what type of wife would I be allowing you to read that perverted sage's books in public?" she grinned, a slight twitch of evil (remarkably like her shisou's) on her face. He looked depressed at this.

"Two, we both know my cooking skills are below average at the best of times, you are responsible for feeding us." She smiled smugly. "And, three." She took a deep breath, he had a feeling this one was going to hurt, maybe not physically but defiantly his pride. "You will show me your face I can't be married to someone if I don't know what they look like." She said airily. He groaned, yes, there goes the last of his pride. "Fine, but not here." Her face a smile that was a little too rich for him; he was well aware of the betting pool surrounding his teammates and his face. She was probably daydreaming about what she would do with her winnings. "And, you can't describe what you see to our teammates." He added, she nodded with a shrug. A thought occurred to him, "You do realize that because of the classification of that mission we can't tell people why we got married." She hadn't thought of that her face pinched.

'Ah, shit! People are going to think I married my sensei on purpose!' she thought, a twitch at the side of her lip.

He hopped of the branch book away in his back pocket as he headed off. "Where are you going?" she bit at him, he turned to her a look of laziness. "I am heading home, you see I promised to make dinner for my _wife_." She groaned, 'how was she going to handle this for three whole months?'

###

The boys argued the whole way to Kakashi's apartment lugging Sakura's belongings. "How could you not tell us?" Naruto demanded, of his female teammate. She had been dodging their questions ever since she had bribed them to help her move her stuff. "He's an old man!" Naruto added in disgust, "Not to mention your teacher…" Sasuke added, Sakura sighed, "_Former _teacher." She corrected for the hundredth time that day. "Like it makes a difference," Sasuke shrugged. Sai just followed no emotion on his face, "You had your chance, traitor." Sai was the only one who gets away with calling Sasuke that since his return to Konoha. It was probably because it was Sai's way of showing inclusion of some sort. In the way he called Naruto 'dickless' and Sakura 'ugly'.

The boys dumped the stuff in the small lounge room. They all glared at Kakashi and took off racing each other to get the best seats at the ramen stand. Sakura was left scratching her head. Kakashi grinned at her discomfort. He took in her stuff awkwardly. His apartment had been the only option, with Sakura housemate being a complication he didn't want to add. Ino was a firecracker one he didn't want to face.

Kakashi's apartment to Sakura's surprise was clean and tidy. Granted the coffee was about 20 years old and probably hadn't moved from the bench in the last 10 years, but overall, if you looked at his apartment you wouldn't compare it to the lazy natured jonin that occupied it. Despite knowing Kakashi for the past ten years and having him not only gatecrash her home post mission and often sleep in her bed injured, she had never seen inside his apartment. She had assumed it would resemble something much like Naruto's and had declined to see it.

"The spare room is on the left," he muttered, suddenly awkward with the invasion to his personal space. He was kind of glad it wasn't Naruto he was unintentionally still married to. That was another thing associating Sakura and the word 'wife' in the same thought process was mind boggling. Sakura set to work as he made his way in the kitchen preparing a simple meal.

Sakura emptied her entire life into the spare room. There was a simple desk and futon like couch that folded into a bed with a shelf over it. She pulled out a rag doll from the bottom of her bag; it was soft and worn from years of comfort nights. It made her blush. The doll had been given to Sakura as gift for her thirteenth birthday. She had been sleeping badly since the fight with Zabusa and Haku and she had been grumpy because she was on a weeklong mission right through her birthday and she knew her team wouldn't remember. On the morning of her birthday she was surprised to find the addition to her sleeping bag with a scrolled note. 'Happy Birthday, your ninja skills need work you didn't even stir when I snuck in your sleeping bag'. She had been happy all day. Trust Kakashi to use a birthday as an excuse to pass on another lesson. She quickly stuffed it under her pillow.

She returned to the kitchen smelling something utterly delicious. Just as a knock sounded at the door; Sakura answered it as an ANBU operative passed her a mission scroll and took off. Kakashi looked up as she read the scroll, "You have been removed from all away missions for the next three months…to work on reconciling your…uh…_marriage…_" Sakura blushed. Kakashi shuttered internally and he couldn't even use his time to read the latest _Icha Icha_ volume! the Hokage had found a very fitting punishment. "Thanks, Kakashi." She muttered, "See? This is the consequence of your laziness. Look, apparently there will be random spot checks on us from the council elders. Gah!" she took the offered food sitting at the dining table. She took one bite and it melted her anger at the situation. Damn, Kakashi I can't even stay mad at him. She turned to face him momentarily and nearly fell off her chair. His mask was down around his neck, and she took in his face, _is face_. Now, she understood why Ayame had nearly passed out in shock. His hard jawline showed a young face. He had a slight covering of scruff along it. Not a blemish in sight. No buckteeth (Naruto lost), No fish lips (Sasuke's money was now hers) and he had no scarring (Sai's money was now hers too). He looked younger then she had ever pictured him to be and then remembered the poor guy was only 26 when he had become their sensei. His legendary status is what made him seem older. "Staring is considered rude in most cultures, Sakura-chan." Her cheeks reddened, "Well, if it you hadn't kept it a mystery for 10 years maybe I wouldn't have been so inclined to stare." She quipped indignantly. He smiled, now _that _was something else. She could feel the air leaving her chest. Oh My God! Yes that's what he was a God.

And, she Sakura Haruno was married to him. Her stomach did a lurch, how was she going to survive the next three months?


	3. Chapter 3

**The last two chapters I wanted to paint as realistically to the characters natures as possible. For example, Sakura I believe would initially over react and then rationalize the situation. Kakashi's method is avoid, avoid, avoid, and pretend it isn't happening to a point. This chapter I wanted to see them normalize the situation. Sorry, I know this ones a short one bare with me xoxo Sharinganillusion x**

The week passed without as much as a ripple. Kakashi and Sakura had formed a kind of tandem routine that being teammates had helped build. He would cook their meals a couple times he even prepared her a lunch to take to the hospital with her when he noticed she was over working. He pegged it to the boredom from the lack of missions. She clean on her day off and Kakashi couldn't remember a time when his floor boards had been polished to that level of perfection. It was refreshing and disconcerting at the same time how her prescence had shook the foundations he had built his life around. Kakashi would wake Sakura at night so she could move to bed after studying all evening after a shift; while Sakura would wake him at the crack of dawn to train with a coffee in hand. Some mornings she even helped if she wasn't working, acting as his weight for his push- ups like she did as a genin. This morning was one of those, in the lounge room of their apartment.

She was reading a medical text and whenever he would pause she would remind him what number he is up to.

"142." She muttered, as he stilled. She was laying out back to back on him with a book in her face. He grunted and continued. She was heavier then he remembered or he was older then he remembered. He sighed mentally; it was probably a bit of both. "150, swap fingers." He did just that on her count, moving from the left index to the right. "We have the first appointment today." She reminded him. He had forgotten completely about the mandatory marriage counseling.

The next 150 went without a word.

###

Sitting in the office of the address they had been sent to Kakashi squirmed. Sakura whacked him, "It's your fault we are here stop being a pain." They sat as far apart on the red couch as it allowed as Yamanaka Inoichi walked in. Sakura through her head back in despair as Ino's father took a seat. Kakashi shrugged, "Well, this is certainly unexpected, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-taichu." He pulled out his notebook, "So, how it is that no one even knew you were married until you wanted to file for divorce." Sakura laughed, "It's because someone 'forgot' to submit the annulment paperwork after we returned from a mission where we were required to be married." She glared at Kakashi who shrugged. Yamanaka laughed, "You trusted _him _with paperwork? I thought you were smarter Sakura-chan." The girl glared at him her arms crossing. Kakashi grinned at this and was glad Sakura was too busy giving their 'therapist' the death stare to notice.

"So, for arguments sake, since your here and are filing for divorce rather than annulment after…'12mths? How did you not get time to file those papers within 12mths?' Anyway… the council won't grant it without my assessment. Sakura why don't you think this marriage can work?" she looked to him, "Is this necessary?" she asked, he nodded, "standard questions." She sighed, "Because he's lazy, a pervert and a cheapskate." He laughed, "That doesn't answer the why it can't work question, everyone has faults." She was stumped, "Try giving a less superficial answer," she looked confused, Inoichi sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.

"Do you trust Kakashi, as a teammate and captain?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust Sakura, Kakashi?"

"I have done with my life many a time." He murmured, thinking of the times he had been near death, there was no one he trusted more.

"Sakura, do you respect Kakashi?" her lip twitched,

"As a leader and shinobi," she replied.

"Kakashi, do you respect Sakura?" he squirmed,

"Yes."

"Sakura how does Kakashi have his coffee?"

"Black, one sugar,"

"Kakashi, what's Sakura's favourite food?"

"Tempura,"

"Then I ask again, why do you think this marriage can't work?"

###

Kakashi had found himself at the pub that night; finally with his _Icha Icha _on hand. Sakura had conceded to the one 'safety zone' for his beloved books. It was girl's night so Sakura had spent most of the day cooped in the bathroom and he hadn't even seen her leave. From the racket she was making he didn't want to be present when she appeared.

Genma slapped him on the back, "Kakashi, you old dog." He grinned, his sleazy yet charming smile. "So, is it true what the Yamanaka chick is sprouting?" Kakashi said, nothing as he often did. He worked on the premise that if you avoided giving attention the 'problem' (being Genma) would eventually find a pair legs to entertain him. "Married? Kakashi I didn't think you knew what the word meant…" Genma continued rattling. "Your student too, my we are a pervert…"

"_Former _student," Kakashi snapped.

"Suppose, she has got a nice set of pins and her breasts are just…mmmm" Genma continued, Kakashi lodged a shuriken an inch from Genma's head, adding with a tone, "That is my wife you're talking about." At least, that shut him up. Genma smirked, someone was touchy tonight.

At that moment Ino's voice could be heard entering the bar with Sakura, TenTen and Hinata in toe. The girls were dressed to impress. Genma let a low whistle. Kakashi looked up sake glass in hand. He first caught sight of a pair of fishnet legs. They traced up to a tight black mini skirt that made Kakashi's mind race to adult places. Then he realized who it was…

"Damn, Kakashi no wonder you married her…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, the fun begins now we have seen them normalize the situation find a balance where the hell does that leave them when you throw a bit of sexual innuendo in the mix?**

**Sharinganillusion x **

The girls sat in a corner booth. Slipping sake, the girls had been hammering questions at Sakura all evening and she wouldn't surrender the information. She just muttered under her breath and threw them off with sidetracking. She was silently cursing Kakashi at the current predicament and had been amusing herself with fantasies of torturing him when this was all over. Maybe, she pondered, 'I should have taken an apprenticeship with Ibiki.'

"You still haven't answered how good Kakashi is in the sack?" Ino asked, the sake evident in her voice. Sakura bit back a retort as another voice from behind Ino added, "Is he as perverted in the bedroom?" Sakura groaned and the new voice. Shiranui Genma, the only person that could make you squirm while at the same time making it sound like a perfectly rational question. She felt another body slide in beside; she didn't have to look up to know who it was. Ino giggled, slapping her unexpected ally on the back with a wink. He wrapped an arm not so innocently around her shoulders; Kakashi sat face in his book. Sakura kept her glare to herself, 'Bastard, hiding behind his hentai books leaving me to deal with _them._'

It was then an evil thought inspired by her inner Sakura hit her. _Oh, but you can make him uncomfortable too…_ "Well, he certainly knows his way around a woman…" she said, seductively in his ear loud enough for the table to hear, Ino leaned forward, she noticed his ears redden slightly yet, he didn't move. "I think, we have made through _most _of the chapters in his latest Icha Icha volume…" she added, her hand tracing circles on his inner thigh, Genma laughed, "I knew you would be as perverted as him." Watching his friends' responses carefully, he could tell Kakashi was uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going because he couldn't hide the tension in his shoulders from his lifetime long friend. "So, Sakura does he make you call him 'sensei'?" Sakura laughed evilly, "Well, when he's not asking his 'nurse' for a physical…" Kakashi's hand stopped hers moving further up his leg. His state couldn't allow her to continue, "Well, _Honey _, I think it's time we got you home…" he said his voice tight, not giving her room to argue as he threw her over his shoulder and teleported them back to his apartment.

Sakura stood laughing at his obvious discomfort, and froze as he turned to her with a look in his black eye she didn't recognize. "What?" she asked, he didn't say a word just pushed her against the front door, removing his mask at lightening pace and planting his lips firmly on hers; Sakura tensed at the sudden intrusion of his tongue and got caught somewhere between a moan and a squeal of shock. His tongue was assertive and forceful such as his shinobi nature. She struggled fighting for dominance against a force that was unfailing. It was a war she knew that she could probably never win. She sank into it; her hands running through his mass of silver hair while; his were pinched at her waist. Slowly he traced up the side of her ribcage getting so close to her breast yet, not quite touching it; sending spurts of shivers along her spine.

He pulled away abruptly as Sakura struggled to catch her breath through swollen lips. Her body felt hot and tingled all over, the feeling completely foreign to her. "Don't play games you know you can't win…" he stated. As he turned his back to her and slamming the bathroom door, leaving Sakura in a daze, 'what the fuck?'

Kakashi ran the shower removing his headband and taking in his reflection. Feeling anger at his own actions, losing control wasn't something he did. He ran a hand through his hair.

She was fourteen years his junior.

Yes, but she was also an adult.

She was your student.

Yes she _was, Former _student.

She is not even your girlfriend.

Yes, but she is your wife.

He jumped the shower dealing with another pressing issue brought on by the girl that had become a woman in front of his very eyes. A grimace on his face as he came leaning against the wall as his moment washed through him. She was right, he _was_ a fucking pervert.

###

Sakura didn't sleep well that night. She couldn't get over that kiss. Hell, it wasn't her first kiss, but, no kiss she had ever had, had felt like that. She felt a little guilty for feeding the flame so to speak with her actions at the pub but, seriously? It wasn't her fault they were in this position. She thought back to the mission that had sent the present days events in motion.

Tsuande had the mission sitting in the pile for at least two weeks deliberating who in the hell to send. Those sorts of missions were usually saved for the shinobi's in committed relationships together or were already married. It needed an element of truth more often than not to pull off. Most shinobi were excellent but, acting for a long period of time often showed gaps in relationships leading to covers being blown. Like knowing intimate details of each other's lives; that can only be truly achieved by living in someone's pocket for long enough. It was not only A class in nature of the people they would be surrounded by but A class in covertness, hence the high stakes. It would surely mean death to the shinobi discovered.

The A Class criminal was a Daimyo surrounded by elite level shinobi. S, they had to find plausible explanation for being there, background checks were often down maybe not big ones but a search of birth and marriage certificates were usually enough to satisfy the searcher. Undercover they had been disguised as themselves, the premise being they were rogue shinobi and rich friends of another Daimyo who was there on business (the same Daiymo who had given them the job) that had left Konoha to be open with their 'taboo' relationship as former student and sensei. It was classic really on Tsuande's part and realistically no one else could have pulled it off.

The truth was, as far as student and teacher relationships go no one had the teammate mentality down as well as Sakura and Kakashi. There was a lot of unspoken understanding and communication. The element of trust that came with saving each other's lives countless times had a lasting effect on the pair.

Sakura sighed as she heard Kakashi slinking from the bathroom to his room. She blushed thinking of the kiss again. It was the first time in a long time her former sensei had pulled a move that she hadn't seen coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got married quite young, I am still quite young. But, one thing I have learnt is that there is a intangible shift in the relationship when you come together. It wasn't something you could point to and you just could feel it. I think, these two are kinda dealing with that now only they dont really know what it is. Sharinganillusion xx**

Sakura knew she would have to be the one to break the ice before the wall was built. So, like every other morning she entered his room at the crack of dawn with a black coffee in hand. He lay sprawled on his back bare. He hadn't moved yet, Sakura took the opportunity to survey her surroundings. She took note of the various scars across Kakashi's back. Each one would hold a story, many stories that she had never been privy to. As easy as she had always found it to open up to Kakashi he had never offered much of his past. She had never asked knowing without a word that that particular boundary should be his to bring down.

She took in the photo on his windowsill the same one she had on hers. Team 7, before Sasuke had left breaking her heart and their team with it, before Naruto had left with the Pervy Sage and came back a grown man. Even before she; herself had begged the Hokage for her tutelage. She took in the picture beside it this one a little more frayed then the first but, in the same sentiment. She recognized the Fourth it was hard not to see the resemblance to the rock face and to Naruto. There was a girl whom Sakura had known to be Rin from her lessons with the Hokage, the girl was some kind of medical prodigy she knew she was the one who had transplanted the sharingan into Kakashi in the field it was written in his file. She took in Kakashi's sullen, bored look reminiscent of Sasuke's attitude. She knew the other boy was an Uchiha because the emblem on his shirt but knew nothing about him. She turned back to Kakashi who was watching her silently. She offered him the coffee as he sat up. She blushed as if being caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. "Sorry," she whispered, he shrugged, "Curiosity isn't a crime Sakura-chan." He murmured, she turned to leave then stopped at the door, "Kakashi, why don't you speak of them?" she asked carefully, he turned to the photo lost in thought, bringing the coffee to his unmasked face, "Because, some things are better left in the past." She brought an index finger to her lip in thought, "Kakashi," she started slowly, "if you can't talk about them because of the hurt, you too deny yourself the enjoyment of remembering the good things they brought to your life and sharing it. I know…it's not easy but, leaving their memory in the past undermines their sacrifices as shinobi."

He turned to the woman standing in his doorway. Her cotton candy hair roughly knotted on top of her head, her large green eyes smarter than he ever truly gave her credit for, when did she get so wise?

She turned to leave, she had said enough for one morning. She hurried to get ready for her morning shift.

###

The Hokage found Sakura bent over her office desk looking for something. "What brings you to my office this time of day?" Sakura looked up at her shisou, "I was looking for the file on Kenji-san." Tsuande nodded, "Shizune had it, how are things going with you Sakura?" she asked the undertone in her voice quite obvious, " Things are fine." She offered weakly, Tsuande raised an eyebrow, "Well, it has been adjustment…" Tsunade nodded, she could imagine it would be. She watched Sakura fiddle with papers on her desk her ordered nature unable to help herself organizing things. Sakura had been so sunk into her work that the girl barely went out. She also knew Sakura was much like herself at that age. Dating was impossible, if it wasn't work commitments keeping you away and if not that most men were intimidated by a strong woman whittling down any hopeful candidates. Though, Kakashi and Sakura's marriage was one of convenience for the mission now she thought on it, it wasn't such a bad set up.

Tsunade was curious to how it would all play out.

###

Kakashi had found the boys of Team 7 training. "Oh, look its old man Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, his docile tones ringing in Kakashi's ears. Sasuke followed in his usual slouch while Sai pulled out a notebook as he got closer. "So, we been thinking about you guys being married and all, we are ok with it if you two are happy...but, we are still pissed you didn't have a wedding or at least invite us." Kakashi almost felt bad for not being able to tell them…almost. "well, you see on the day I was distracted by a trail of little ducks crossing the road and it just slipped my mind…" Sasuke threw and eye roll. "Come on dobe," Naruto followed Sasuke like a little puppy ready to spar. Sai just sighed and continued drawing as Kakashi pulled out his _Icha Icha_ hoping none of them would tell Sakura.

###

When Kakashi made it back later that afternoon he prepared dinner mechanically like it had become an ingrained habit. Admittedly, before she had moved in ramen was as fancy as 'Hotel Hatake' got. He had noticed her door was closed and he could hear her banging around but, what made him knock was the quiet sound of her muffled tears. He hadn't invaded her room since she moved in but couldn't help himself.

"Sakura?" she turned away as he entered he recognized the doll she was crying into as the doll he had given her for her thirteenth birthday. A little surprised, "Are you ok?" she wiped her face. "I am ok." She muttered sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. He sat beside her as she pulled at loose cotton on the doll. He waited she would open up she always did.

"I couldn't save a boy today." She said quietly, "he was only five years old, it was an impaling accident from one of the civilian farms but, he just couldn't make it too much blood loss…" Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. He didn't need to say anything, he somehow knew telling her right now that it would be alright wasn't going to help.

"I couldn't save Obito that day." He started quietly, " I had been a complete prick that morning before the mission, I had just made jonin and everyone gave me gifts except Obito. He was much like Naruto, and for Uchiha he was quite annoying, always late, making lame excuses…" Sakura laughed against his chest, thinking he was much like someone she knew. "It was my first mission as captain, I was so focused on getting the mission done that when Rin was kidnapped I didn't think of going back just of the mission. He said some things referring to my dad that made me follow him after Rin. He had courage, and when the cave collapsed it should have been me," his face went tight, "He told me to live, and he gave me a gift, his eye, telling me he would live through me, Sakura, this loss…it will help you strive to do better," Sakura closed her fingers around his looking up at him, she moved his mask from his face, looking at him properly for the first time. She slowly leant forward, and lightly kissed his lips. This kiss was different from the first, intense with feelings of regrets long gone and of heartaches still healing. It was soft and giving.

"What do we do now?" she asked,

"We go on living."


	6. Chapter 6

**There is only so many times you can try and deny it...**

**Sharinganillusion x**

Kakashi was internally pissed. Inoichi had sent Sakura home and kept him there for further interrogation. Kakashi had survived torture on countless times and been a valuable prisoner of war but nothing absolutely nothing made him more nervous and skittish then the mind readers therapy sessions.

"Stop glaring at me it's your own fault, you should've put the paperwork in." Inoichi reprimanded much like his father used to. The White Fang may have followed through with a warning backhand too for good measure. It's why he was so good at dodging Sakura's fists; he crossed his arms in a very childish manner almost sulking. "You seem distracted." He turned the man trying to dig a hole through the man's skull with one look, his singular black eye glaring.

_'You think?'_ It seemed to say without words. "Kakashi, what you're dealing with is an unusual situation." _Thank you, Mr. Obvious, no shit I am married to my student… Former student,_ mentally correcting himself like it even made a difference. "Let me guess Kakashi, the thoughts running through your head would be somewhere along the lines of, 'this is wrong', 'she is my student', or 'she is fourteen years younger than me.'" Kakashi glowered if possible even more, "You using your jutsu on me?" he asked sarcastically deadpanned. "Kakashi has anyone ever got under your skin as much as Sakura." Kakashi clenched his teeth, "You're pretty close." Inoichi shook his head, "You know, my marriage was arranged, it's the 'done' thing with the clans." He offered, Kakashi just eye balled him as he continued, like that was anything like what had happened here... "At first I was furious, but, then something happened." Kakashi would hate to admit the old man had him curious, "I fell in love with her. It wasn't even a romantic moment, she was barking at me about drying dishes or some mundane crap and there you have it, I just knew it. She had gradually unwittingly weaseled her way in without any conscious thought and there it was."

"It's been a month Kakashi, I have seen you four times with that girl and each time you seem to get more and more distracted. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

###

Sakura watched Kakashi acting strange for the last couple of weeks. He seemed to be distancing himself. Sakura couldn't help but think it was because of the kisses. Though, in her own mind each had a valid rationale behind them. The first one he was teaching her lesson for tormenting him. The second was just teammates finding comfort. Yes, that was it. Sakura knew part of her was just finding a reason to lie to herself; she was falling for Kakashi. And, she was falling hard.

Sakura was confused; at what point did her lazy, sadistic, cheapskate, perverted former sensei become so _different_. It didn't help that he was extremely hot and that he had hardly ever wore the mask when it was just the pair of them in the apartment. It was really easy to get lost in his strong jaw line and masculine scruff. His perfectly lined teeth, she groaned. She was getting hot and bothered just thinking about him. The toughest part so far had been dealing with her _needs_ she figured that her attraction to Kakashi was purely physical because she hadn't been able to really deal with them since she moved in a month ago, she was a virgin it had taken enough courage to deal with her needs in the privacy of her home then deal with them with a male in the next room, not just a male but a hot attractive one. One that happened to e her former teacher and she happened to be married to. She knew he would be a while, dare she? She climbed into her futon bed figuring if she didn't deal with it now her hormones were going to get way out of hand.

She closed her eyes allowing her hand to trace underneath her underwear, while her other had found her nipple under her top.

###

When Kakashi had entered the apartment his nose picked up an unusual scent. It was Sakura he knew for sure but there was another scent, he had tried his damnedest not to associate with her-ever. He froze unable to move as he heard small breathless sighs coming from her room. He didn't need his sharingan to tell him what was going on behind the closed door. As much as he wanted to he couldn't seem to leave out the door he came through and allow her privacy his perverted and equally aroused mind wouldn't allow him to. Especially, since he himself had been relieving himself to the idea of her for the past fortnight, now, the object of his fantasies was just on the other side of that door, in his apartment doing unmentionables things to herself.

###

Sakura's pace hastened as she knew she was close. And, then as the fantasy played out she felt herself travel to the depths of that place, her climax hit her as one word left her lips.

_"Kakashi…"_

_###_

Kakashi's ninja skills returned as the word left her mouth. Moving faster then he had ever thought possible out the door. That one word he had been imagining her say over and over.

_"Kakashi" _he had found himself walking aimlessly to the empty training grounds. What was this feeling he got when he thought of her. It wasn't lust he knew that much, it was more like a need. An obsession and a feeling he really didn't want to put a name on.

He relentlessly threw his body into a rough training routine. The frustration beyond his control.

Inoichi's words haunted the back of his mind, '_She had gradually unwittingly weaseled her way in without any conscious thought and there it was'_.

Fuck. He was in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**How will Kakashi react now?**

**sharinganillusion x **

When Kakashi returned he still hadn't fully recovered from his earlier realization. The thing was it wasn't the realization itself but what came with it. Fear.

The feeling itself wasn't foreign to him; he had feared for his teammates, he had feared for his students. But this was different, he feared for himself.

When he came through the door she was sitting blissfully unaware of preceding events and looking so innocent over her study materials; he stormed passed her pulling out vegetables and chopping them harshly as he tried unsuccessfully to bury his emotions in the tasks. "What is with you, Kakashi." Sakura asked turning with her thoughtful, worried frown on her face. Did she have to be so darn cute?

"Nothing." He grumbled. He continued chopping, _one parsnip, two broccoli, breath in, out, in out…_

"You can talk to me, you know." She tentatively suggested,

"No, you won't understand." He added, he saw her face tighten with a conflicted sort of anger. "Oh, I am too young to understand big adult problems, Kakashi?" she asked, angrily. He slammed the knife down, "Damn it Sakura, you _are_ too young." He found himself barging out the door with a shocked Sakura staring stunned after him.

###

Kakashi had found himself trudging through the forest with Ino, Genma and Naruto, two days later Sakura hadn't been home since there first fight. Why in the hell was he here? Oh, that's right because after his temper tantrum at Sakura he had found himself at the Hokage Tower begging, yes, the great Hatake Kakashi begging for a mission, _any _mission just to get away for a couple days. She had seen what she could only interpret as distraught on the usually stoic ninja's face and made him the captain of the four man team heading to Suna to escort Naruto to an ambassador conference. He had been taking on more diplomatic duties recently, with his Hokage tutelage becoming more and more demanding.

"So, Kakashi I thought you were band from missions for three months." The ever curious senbon wielding ninja probed not too subtly, Ino laughed behind them. "Well, I believe I would be headed straight for the gates to if I was him after Sakura's fuming face made an appearance on my front door." She quipped. Ofcourse, he should have known that's where she would go. "Not that she would tell me anything." She added exasperated, Genma grinned as Naruto looked as confused as ever. "Trouble in paradise?" he mocked, teasing his friend. Kakashi refused to respond, though the others were well aware of his tense grip on his _Icha Icha_. While he pretended nothing was wrong.

"You should get her flowers," Ino talked at him, not expecting an answer.

"And, chocolates too, you know ones she likes in the lilac colored wrappers…" he knew the ones they had creamy centers, he detested them.

"Nah, he needs to tell her she was right, he was wrong and apologize profusely…" Genma added, "It's all you girls will respond to, than make sweet, sweet love to her all night long…" Ino rolled her eyes, "If that's what you think you are an idiot, girls just want the truth. We like to know where we stand with people; especially, with our partners." She added, Genma tapped his chin, his senbon clicking in thought. "Mm, I couldn't imagine being married to Hatake if that's the case it's like talking to a brick wall you never know what he is thinking." It was stated in a jovial tone, but, Kakashi was starting to feel guilty for the way he had hid his cowardice behind his anger. "I don't get you guys, Hinata and I never fight." Ino lifted an eyebrow in his direction, "That's because she is way too good for you!"

###

Sakura hated to admit she missed him. The annoying arse's silent presence made her feel decidedly less alone. It had been nearly a week and she had attended the last counseling session on her own. Sakura couldn't believe herself how she had found herself spilling every sordid detail to Ino's father. She wondered how she would even look at him next week. He had listened intently as she confessed that frustration was getting to her and that she knew her feelings for the great Copy-nin were more than that of a comrade, leader, friend or sensei, _former _sensei, like it even had written diligently on his note pad with amusement behind his eyes. Sakura too caught up in her spiel to even notice. This assessment was coming along unexpectantly.

Sakura dragged herself up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment and opened the door to the best smelling Tempura she had ever smelt. Kakashi sat at the table writing his mission report dinner served a singular brush of sakura blossoms sitting on the table. She sat down tentatively in front of him taking the aroma's of the plate before her. He put the pen down looking her in the eye his sharingan exposed, fresh from his shower.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you it was wrong. I am sorry." He sated it simply, and she could tell he meant it. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have pushed, I just thought that you could at least talk to me." He nodded, "I haven't been acting very fair to you lately. It's new to me having someone in close quarters for so long." She smiled a small smile, "It's new to me too, maybe you should just try and remember that next time. "She put her hand on top of his across the table.

Her fingers were soft and welcoming. He found himself tracing her knuckles.

"Kakashi, I'm falling in love with you." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**The relationship is developing, but what will become of them as new challenges await... is love enough?**

**warning some spoilers if your not up to date with manga and may contain lemons ,,**

**sharinganillusion x**

Kakashi's mouth dried. "Sakura, I can't give you want you need. It's because I love you that I can't keep you." Sakura nearly lost her nerve, "If you love me why can't it work, Kakashi?" she asked, he found it hard to look at her. "Because I am a broken jaded man, you deserve someone that can give you more." She bit her lip, "Kakashi, who said I wanted more? I know, this has been anything but conventional…but, you got to admit Tsuande's reasoning's were sound and justified. Have you noticed you haven't been late for a mission since I moved in? I haven't burnt out from chakra exhaustion like I used to from over working?" He thought back on it come to think on it she had changed him, for the better. "It still doesn't change the fact that I am your teacher and fourteen years older." He reminded her thinking she would cringe with distaste when she realized he was an old man, a _perverted _old man. "_Former _sensei. You're the one that said we were equals after Naruto and I got the bells off you…" she sighed. She moved closer kneeling in front of him to force him to meet her eye. "And, age is just a number." He cupped her chin as he looked into her green orbs. She was older and wiser then he had ever allowed himself to concede. He kissed her this time. There was no excuse or rationale for it. He kissed her.

"I am cursed Sakura," he whispered, "Anyone I have loved as ended up dead." She shook her head willing him to see, "Naruto, Tsuande, Mr Ukki…" she added with a smile, "They're all here, Pakkun…" he took a deep breath, "Obito and Rin aren't here because of me." Sakura smiled sadly, "Obito gave his life so you could have one…he said to use his eye to _live."_ He cleared his throat, "They only other woman I let close enough died at my hand, Sakura. I may not have loved her the way she loved me…but…" Sakura knew enough of the story of Rin, she knew she had died rather than be a slave to the Three Tail Jinchuuriki. "Rin made her choice too…she gave her life for the village." He held Sakura close the only person that could help him relieve his regrets let alone talk about them to. How could he let her go? The only person that saw him for what he was. "My father…" "Is not you Kakashi," she cut in sure of what was going to come next. "He made his mistakes, but, you're supposed to learn from them, not live by them. Pity him, do not fear becoming him."

He kissed her again caressing her tongue pulling her up to straddle his lap. She let out a small gasp; the small sound was enough to remind him of what had stirred his frustration the other day. His tongue became more aggressive with each small sound. His hands tightened on her small figure. She held his shoulders her nails digging in as her tongue traced his perfect teeth. His mouth left hers as it traced small butterfly kisses along her collarbone only stopping to nibble at her ear. Her eyes closed relaxing into his touch. She could feel her body heating up in response to his soft yet pointed touches. Each caress, each nip, each touch purposeful. She rolled her hips against him with an involuntary response as she felt him harden beneath her. A shy smile reached her mouth, aroused at the thought that she could do that to him. His hands ventured up her small white medic top as she leaned back slightly offering herself to him. His hand pinched her nipple making it hard a growl released from his throat in response to her moan. He lifted the top exposing her bra less breasts. He paused for a moment taking her in and meeting her lust filled gaze. "If you want me to stop you better tell me now. Because I won't be able to…" she nodded the enormity of what she was agreeing to causing excite within her. She wanted him, ALL of him; more then she had ever wanted anyone before.

This wasn't what she had felt for Sasuke even in the early days. This was on a whole other level. It aroused her, terrified her, consumed her and excited her. She knew this was where she was meant to be. She could thank his lazy arse later, for this was a consequence of his laziness.

He lifted her not removing his mouth from her body as he carried her to his room. The room was lightly lit with dusk over the horizon peaking through the grey windows. As he laid her ever so gently on top of the shuriken bedcovers; he continued his ministrations as she lifted her top off all the way. Her medic skirt lifting to reveal delicate white lace panties with a small pink bow, this brought a fiery of passion she had only seen that night after the pub. He tore the skirt determined to see her sprawled out in front of him with nothing but her panties. They would have to stay in place a little longer, he had no intentions of bringing this to an early finish. Genma was right about one thing; she deserved to have him make love to her long through-out the night.

Sakura pulled at his top revealing his taunt and scarred torso. Her soft hands sending goosebumps along his skin, she felt his sensitive nipples harden at her touch, and found his back to be ultra sensitive and she softly scraped her nails along it eliciting animalistic moans from him. She could feel his hardness rubbing her through his pants. She wondered by the movements whether he would actually fit when they got down to it. She felt creep down her body, his hunger for her growing. That scent that he hadn't been able to get out of his head since her private session the other day close and wanting. She felt him put his mouth to her core through her panties. She let out a whine of need knowing she needed him closer. He conceded licking her slit slowly feeling her body shudder.

Sakura had no idea anything could feel this good, she arched her back wanting more as he slid them down. He took in the sight before him knowing he had never seen something so beautiful. Sakura moaned as she felt herself getting wet at his mouths persisted movements, he pinned her body causing her to moan in a mix of want and neediness. Kakashi knew he had never heard anything so sweet as the sounds she was making, he stopped when he knew she was close. He kissed her on the mouth letting her taste herself on him, as his fingers took over ripping those glorious panties off. He pushed one finger in feeling resistance and stopping abruptly, "Sakura," he warned, not sure whether he should be terrified she would offer this once in a lifetime gift or proud that he was the only man to be near her like this, "As your wife Hatake, I am giving this to you." She stated firmly, the word 'wife' sending another wave of passion through him. His wife, damn it how could he say no to a request like that? She dug her nails in as the momentary pain went through her, he was gentle and soothing as he we waited, she knew it must have been killing him to hold so still. She nodded, the strange sensation of pain and pleasure rippling through her body.

Later he could feel himself getting closer as her pitch and hips grew higher with her on coming climax. She clutched him tight her legs encircling his waist as he drove deeper and with a cry, "KAKASHI…" he felt her walls give way, pulling him along with her as her moaned her name over and over like a broken tape recorder. He wrapped her in his arms tucking her in blankets. The sweat drenched bodies succumbing to sleep.

Because in the morning the new challenges, they would face together…


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been preparing hastily for Christmas, but I wanted to bring you another chapter. My way of saying Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thank you for your reviews and responses I do read every single one. Be on the look out for new pieces and please check out my authors page :) sharinganillusion xox I do not own Naruto x**

Waking up to Sakura curled up under his arm with her head on his chest was both the most beautiful and the most daunting experience in Kakashi's life. He wondered not for the first time how he of all people could be lucky enough to have _this. _

She rolled over her green eyes peeking open up at him a slight pink morning after blush littering her cheeks. God, she was beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at her. He kissed her smoothly, slowly savoring the sweetness of her lips. They were disrupted by rapping on the door and Naruto's voice panicking through the door, "Sakura!" She groaned grabbing her nightgown from her room wondering what on earth would bring him over that time of morning on her day off.

She turned the knob her eyes going wide at the sight of her mother holding Naruto by the ear like a toddler caught in the cookie jar. "Sakura, do you want to explain why I am hearing rumours of you being married from Ino-chan?" her voice was curt and stiff. Sakura was so used to not hearing from her parents, they didn't like that she had chosen to become a shinobi and very rarely made an effort. In past years it was more of a polite inclusion around Christmas and other holidays. Sakura threw her best peacemaking smile at her mother detangling a whining Naruto from her hand. "I had to find out your new address from the fox boy when I went around to you apartment and Ino said you weren't living there and that she knew you were at Kakashi-_sensei's_ place since it came out that you were MARRIED and that he," throwing a thumb towards Naruto, "would know where the new apartment was…" Kakashi came out of the room after dressing in haste, mask in place, hearing a shrill voice impeding on the apartment, it made him cringe the way she had spat the word 'sensei' in distaste. He saw Naruto cowering next to the woman he had only met once; Sakura's mother. Sakura looked down at her feet; the toughest Kuniochi in Konoha bowing to her mother, Kakashi stood forward putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Haruno-san would you like to come in for tea to discuss this?" He said in his usual stoic, dry tone. "Naruto, don't you have a mission today?" he said, to the Kyuubi container giving him an excuse to run for his life. "Yeh, I am overdue for the Hokage," taking the hint and running for his life.

Sakura's mother took in the masked man; her eyes not hiding her disapproval. She followed them in closing the door as Sakura turned to the kettle diving into people pleaser mode. Kakashi held the woman's gaze with his singular ink colored eye. Here stood a woman openly expressing her reproach reflecting the same questions that made Kakashi cringed when spoken.

This man is too old for my daughter.

He is her teacher.

He is too old for her.

It is not appropriate and could ruin her daughters' career and life.

It didn't help that the only time he had met the woman he had been carrying her exhausted twelve year old daughter back from a mission. "How long has this being going on?" she demanded of him.

"We have been married a year and two months." He replied, Sakura returned with the tea. "Mother, it is not like I am his student anymore." She stated making the lines clear for her mother. "Then why the secrecy, why was there know wedding? Only someone ashamed of their behaviour would act that way!" she demanded her focus now on her daughter. Sakura turned to Kakashi her eyes begging the question of whether or not they could reveal the truth. He nodded; he figured she deserved that much.

"It was for a mission, we needed to be married for a mission. When we returned there were paperwork issues and the annulment paperwork was never filed." She knew it wouldn't help Kakashi's case if she mentioned it was his fault. "It is at the point where a divorce is necessary to end the marriage the elders would only grant that if they have sufficient proof that the relationship isn't established." Sakura turned watching Kakashi as she said this, did last night change anything? Her mother looked relieved, "So, this is all fake? Just a show put on for the elders?" Sakura stiffened, "Well," looking to Kakashi for guidance, "Haruno-san." Kakashi started, "It began like that, but, being forced to work on this _marriage _has only made us realize there is a sound basis for this to work." He let out a sigh, "I love your daughter."

And, with that Kakashi learnt where Sakura inherited her mean right hook.

"Then prove it to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto or associated characters.**

**Sorry! Christmas and New Year were a bit hectic, Thanks for your patience and support. I was experimenting with a new angle here please let me know what you think. Seeds will be panted and realizations will be made, but, what troubles lie ahead?**

**Thanks Rave and Review much loved and appreciated! Please do it helps with the actual writing and the motivation and confidence to write more xx**

**Sharinganillusion xo**

Kakashi rolled the sake in his glass. His eye lazy, ink black eye glazed over. Not that the average person or even shinobi could tell.

Genma wasn't fooled. He had seen the copy nin inebriated plenty of times to know that he only did it when something had truly gotten under his skin. Genma glanced towards the bar at the giggling kunoichi that Genma was sure worked into the somber equation. Genma would laugh if he didn't suspect that old man had plenty of kunai stashed just waiting for an opportunity.

Genma had heard what had happened when a certain Haruno Mebuki had turned up at the copy nin's place of residence. Genma had to commend Hatake's constraint allowing the tough merchant to actually make contact with his face. It was a well known fact that if you dodged with either Haruno woman you were bound to get a hit when you least expected- twice as hard.

"Prove it…" Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Prove it…" he kept repeating the phrase as if it would heed some answers. Genma cleared his throat carefully treading lightly.

"Have you thought about how you're going to do that?"

Kakashi's drunken glare stared at him in warning.

Genma leant back in his booth putting his feet up, "Because women are my specialty." The senbon clicked across his teeth, while Kakashi fingers tightened on his glass.

"You see, the way I see it Haruno Mebuki wants some sort of tangible proof…"

"Get to it Genma, your point."

Genma couldn't help playing just a little with the copy nin.

"You have to do something big."

Kakashi stilled, watching the senbon wielder with annoyance.

"You have to declare your love for Sakura publicly in a tasteful manner."

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked incredulously, his patience thinning.

"It has to ooze romance and deep thought."

Kakashi's face was going blank, he was trying to clear his mind of aggressive twitches.

"You have to have a wedding, my friend." Genma sighed,

Kakashi sat back scratching his head,

"Where's the logic? We are married already." He asked confused,

Genma shook his head at Kakashi's blissfully drunk stupidity.

"How'd you get married?"

"We signed the papers in front of Tsuande while she was drinking seasoned bottle of sake,"

Genma cringed, "That just screams distasteful and shotgun wedding… good thing she wasn't pregnant."

Kakashi froze, Genma laughed.

"You realize you are married and that conversation is likely to come up." Genma added as a side note. Enjoying with deep satisfaction the copy nin's discomfort.

Kakashi threw his head down on the table. You knew the world was about to end when even drunken Genma makes more sense.

Genma left him in deep thought as he glanced at Sakura.

The pinkette was blushing madly at something the blonde bombshell was saying. He laughed inwardly who would have thought that the great Hatake Kakashi, Master of a thousand jutzu's ultimate down fall would come in the form of his attractive former student.

###

Ino smirked watching the emotions run all over Sakura's face.

"So, what's it like being married?" Ino asked conversationally,

"Not much different to being teammates, I guess," she said, thoughtfully, she knew Ino was fishing, Ino cackled with her barking laughter, "I mean, the sex, Forehead…"

Sakura blushed. How could she even begin to describe it? It was mind blowing and new and just thinking about it made her wriggle. "umm, yeah…" Ino looked exasperated by her friend,

"You have no answer? Come on Forehead, your married to Konoha's most well known pervert, you can't tell me that doesn't make it interesting!" Ino's voice rang with a shrill leaving Sakura's ears ringing. Sakura looked over to Kakashi who was face down on the table and her eyes met the playboy Genma. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Sakura to scowl. She stomped towards Kakashi who was too far gone to make it back to the apartment on his own.

"Sakura, Sakura," Genma said slyly, "you are looking lovely tonight."

An unintelligent mumble stumbled from Kakashi's lips. Sakura just shook her head. Using her chakra concentration it wasn't hard for the sober Kunoichi to lift the copy nin over her shoulder, marching his drunken arse out the door.

Genma downed his sake a huge grin on his face. "Now to see what he does about it." He said to himself.

###

Back at the apartment Sakura tucked the copy nin into bed lie she would a child. He mumbled and grabbed her pulling her into a close spoon.

"I am sorry."

She frowned of all the words she imagined she didn't think those would come out right now.

"For what?" she asked,

"For not filling the paperwork, stealing your youth… you deserve someone who isn't broken…or a pervert…" he added almost as an afterthought.

She sighed stroking his hand.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi,"

"I don't want a divorce."


	11. Chapter 11

**Had to bring some humour into this scene, Just for reckon I think Anko is portrayed just right here, I dont think she would really care who she was talking to !**

**i do not own naruto or associated characters**

**sharinganillusion x**

The preceding tribunal of elders sat before Kakashi and Sakura in widespread room. The atmosphere wasn't directly unpleasant but, the couple couldn't help but fidget. The rest of the room seated a few key witnesses brought along at the Council's orders to testify to the relationship.

Hatake Kakashi could feel Genma's dirty smirk.

Hatake Kakashi could smell Anko's hidden dangos.

Hatake Kakashi could sense Haruno Mebuki's ice cold glare.

Hatake Kakashi could detect Naruto's fidgeting.

Hatake Kakashi could take a guess at Tsuande's amusement.

Hatake Kakashi could almost taste Ino's downright sly smile on the air.

"So, the pair of you married a year and half ago for an infiltration in Cloud Country, the mission was successful however, on your return for the annualment to be solidified paperwork had to be filed…" Utatane looked directly at the copy-nin for confirmation of the next part, "Which Hatake Kakashi _forgot_ to submit." His eye crinkled uncomfortably. "You were required to fulfill a contract that meant you were to live together for three months and attend therapy together. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Utatane-sama," a quiet agreement from Kakashi, while Sakura's voice echoed a professional lightness;

"Yamanka Inoichi, step forward you are here to testify to the legitimacy of their commitment to the relationship."

The mind reading Yamanka, Clan Leader stood forward bowing respectfully placing a long looking scroll on the table before the elders.

"I have seen the Hatake's for a period of three months; in this time I have seen participate in the required aspects with the utter respect they would show any mission given to them. From my understanding, the pair was still seeking a divorce as per the mandate but I cannot in good authority and conscience give my professional recommendation to this notion."

There were a few hushed whispers from the crowd. And, a raised eyebrow and cleared throat from the elders table.

"The pair demonstrates a unique understanding of one another that I am yet to see in couples married longer. Both have shown a team mentality to their current predicament and have managed to maintain a balanced professional and personal relationship." He smiled at the pinkette blushing in front of him, then to the blank eye of Kakashi staring him down.

She nodded her acknowledgement for him to be seated,

"Shiranui Genma."

Shiranui stood bowing respectfully barely holding his jovial aloofness. "Your testimony, please,"

"I can testify that Hatake Kakashi used to beat down any male suitor that took a liking to Haruno Sakura." He smirked, sitting promptly, "including myself," he sighed dramatically, "he threw a shuriken at me." He dramatized.

"Yamanka Ino,"

"I can testify that Sakura has confirmed intimate relations unwittingly," Sakura scowled damn Ino getting her drunk.

"Anko." She asked warily, the snake woman smirked," have you seen under that mask? Please, she's fucked him seven ways from Sunday…He's a pervert he saw her pins and was _owned."_

Everyone stilled; as Anko continued her dangos as if nothing else existed.

"Uzamaki Naruto,"

"I think, Kaka-sensei is an old man, pervert but he protects Sakura-chan so I am ok with it."

Kakashi murmured something about not being 'old'.

Utatane turned to the pair in question, both decidedly more embarrassed and tense like a mouse in a mousetrap.

"Anything, you would like to add?" she asked looking bored and not impressed about her wasted time.

Kakashi stood forward,

"About the divorce you see, a black cat crossed my path on the way here this morning tripping me unexpectantly…"

"Hatake." The old woman warned menacingly at the copy-nin; already on thin ice.

"I forgot the paperwork."

Sakura threw him an eye roll while the rest of the witnesses sniggered and the Elders glared,

"Dismissed!"


End file.
